Heat Wave
by St. Minority
Summary: With scorching hot temperatures, Tom and Doug find a way to beat the heat....or rather create more. Tom/Doug. Basic PWP


**Title:** Heat Wave

**Prompt:** heat wave

**Rating:** R

**Pairings/Characters:** Tom/Doug

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 21 Jumpstreet, nor it's characters. All belong to Callen and peeps.

**Warnings:** M/M, slash, angst, language

**Summary:** With scorching hot temperatures, Tom and Doug find a way to beat the heat....or rather create more.

* * *

"Another scorcher out there today! Temperatures reaching well into the nineties and possibly hundreds, so find some shade or stay indoors!"

Tom groaned from the news coming through the radio and turned away from the partially opened window. His skin was dripping with sweat and warm due to the ungodly heat in the room. He wore only a pair of short boxers, but even they seemed to be too much clothing. It was tempting to strip them off, no doubt bringing Doug enjoyment, but refrained to "keep some decency." Doug often mentioned how he was going to take his off, though he still had yet to do so.

"Why is it so hot?" he complained as he sat on the floor next to his lover.

"When are they coming to fix the air conditioner?"

"Monday. Two more days of this."

"Maybe my place will be safe to go to before then. Can't remember when they'll be done fumigating."

"Hopefully, I won't die before then."

"Hopefully."

The roar of numerous fans blowing throughout Tom's apartment had provided background noise for the past couple of days. No matter how high they were turned on, they never seemed to provide enough cold air. Tom dragged the closest one towards him and let it blow directly on his wet face.

"Ah, that feels so good," he sighed contently.

"If it weren't so hot, _I'd_ make you feel good."

Tom smiled and let out a laugh. "I know you would. Well, I could just lay there and let you do all the work. Then I'd feel good."

"Oh no! You can't get off that easily. What happened to working hard for what you want?"

"It went away when the freaking temperature blew up."

"Fine. But once your air conditioner's fixed, I'm keeping you in bed for a whole day for myself."

"Alright. That sounds fannnnn-tasssss-tic," he bellowed into the fan to hear the odd effect it had on the sound of his voice.

He closed his eyes, not noticing Doug getting up to head to the kitchen. The glorious wind the appliance made had his full attention. It wasn't a problem whatsoever for Doug to sneak up on the younger man with two full cups of ice in his hands. With a devious grin, he poured the frozen contents of one cup down the unsuspecting officer's neck. Hanson gasped in shock and jerked away, while Doug laughed in sheer amusement at the reaction and from the utterly dumbfounded expression on his lover's countenance.

"What the hell Doug?!" Tom exclaimed in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Just trying to cool you off, honey!" Doug replied innocently. "Thought you'd like it."

"Not without warning!"

"Okay then….Warning!"

Before Tom knew what was happening or what he had just been warned about, Doug was on top of him, pinning him to the floor by straddling his waist. There was no time to protest or even to try fighting him off, for Doug was quick to start sliding two ice cubes along his partner's stomach and chest, paralyzing Tom from the sharp cold.

"Doug!" he shouted, soon finding his limbs to be functioning again to shove Doug off of him. He wasn't successful. "Doug, stop!"

By now, he was giggling as his partner's hands glided over his glistening skin. It was quite exhilarating, to say the least. When an ice cube encircled his nipple, he let out a pleased gasp and arched upward. The hardening of his areola was an unexpected stimulant, and despite his apparent lack of energy, he felt himself becoming absolutely and undeniably horny for Doug.

"Ah, you like it!" Doug stated triumphantly, not realizing just how much he was turning his lover on. "Cooling you down at all?"

Hanson shook his head and huffed, "Not exactly."

"What? How is that possible? It's ice!"

"Well…. It's making me _hot_, if you catch my drift."

Reaching for Doug's hand, he guided it downward to rest on his erection. With surprised, though thrilled eyes, Penhall gazed at his lover as he started to knead the hardened flesh. Hanson emitted a deep, long moan, closed his eyes, and grabbed for an ice cube out of the cup next to the older cop. Eagerly, he moved it along his perspiring flesh, giving him chills and excitement. The sight was enough to make Penhall groan as well. There was nothing more arousing than seeing his partner caress his own body. And of course, he was always up for learning new ways and methods for pleasing Tom, and watching the man touch himself was always a good way to learn.

Bending down to speak into the younger man's ear, Doug asked in a low voice, "So if I was up for having some nice hot and heavy sex with you, would you be willing?" He nibbled on Tom's earlobe to drive the point home.

"Hmm….ohh….yes. I'm ready for you _now_."

"How badly?"

"Badly."

Doug grinned as he reached into the forgotten cup of now melting ice and wet his fingers. He ran them along his cock until it was slick enough for his satisfaction. Hanson took off his boxers and tossed them over his head; they landed atop a blowing fan. Penhall's were quick to come off as well, and before Hanson had time to say whether he was ready or not, Doug was working on inching his hard member inside of the slim, eager body. Hanson let out an appreciative moan, which changed into a cry of delight the moment Penhall suddenly thrust powerfully to be wholly within the young man.

For a minute or so, both were utterly motionless, save for a few shuddering breaths that made them tremble slightly in one another's embrace. As if they weren't sizzling enough before, now it seemed as if they were thrown right into the middle of a blazing fire. Their bodies were sticky against one another's, their skin almost too unbearably warm – but it was not all that unpleasant anymore; both were too aroused and loving the close connection they were sharing at the moment that they barely noticed. It was going to be sticky, sweaty, animalistic.

"Good?" Doug breathed.

"Perfect."

Neither cared if the exertion could cause heat stroke. There were certain needs that had to be satisfied first.

Doug pushed Tom's legs up towards the younger man's shoulders as he began to rock his hips forward, becoming even more united with his lover. Tom let out a moan of appreciated ecstasy, clinging to the muscular body above him all the more. It was one of those times where Doug was after one thing and one thing only; Tom was merely along for the ride.

It didn't take long for them to both be panting and making noises of utter pleasure. There was no going slow. Doug drove himself in and out of his partner with surprising power and vigor. Pain was evident in Tom's expression, yet it was overshadowed by abundant bliss.

After just a few minutes, Doug climaxed, slowing his pace as he spilled himself inside of Tom. Though he was aroused and hard, the heat or borderline exhaustion prevented Tom from actually coming to a full orgasm. His friend noticed this and made to start rubbing his erect cock, but he grasped his hand before he could, kissing it gently.

"Maybe later," he said happily, sounding winded.

Doug smiled as well, sighed, and moved to lie beside his lover. "Too tired?"

"Eh. You can make it up to me when the air comes back on. Better be soon."

"Until then, I'd say….cold shower?"

"Oh yeah."

Both got up leisurely, though were soon racing each other to the bathroom. Taking a shower with Doug, Tom thought with a mischievous grin, could possibly be the perfect time to bring him to total sexual completion.


End file.
